The New Us
by Percabeth4ever25
Summary: AU:Percy Jackson the popular guy at Goode High school. Annabeth Chase the popular girl at Goode High school. What will happen when these two kiss. Will they stay a couple or will they break up over something stupid. Will there friends support there relationship or will they be against it. PERCABETH. Rated T just to be safe, could be M I don't know yet. A bit OOC, not a One shot.
1. Chap 1: Unlikley Way to Meet

Annabeth's POV

Oh i'm Mr. Captain of the swim team, with my good looks and charm and tons of money.

God I hate Percy Jackson. He is a cocky, big headed, jerk who always has a new girl at his side every week. I know for sure I will **NEVER** be one of those girls, or so I thought.

I should introduce myself, Hi I'm Annabeth Chase. You could say i'm popular. My dad is a rich professor and my mom owns an architecture business. I am **Nothing **like Percy Jackson! I am not a slut or a bitch that dresses trashy. I don't have a different guy at my side every week or show off my money. I'm not mean, actually really nice.

Back to what I was saying before, Percy Jackson is a real pain in my ass. No matter how many times I say No he just keeps asking me. What does he ask me? Well I'll tell you, he always ask me out, that's what! He doesn't get the hint that I don't want to go out with him. I mean don't get me wrong, he is gorgeous. He has a perfect tan and a blinding white smile. He has beautiful sea green eyes and raven black messy hair, all the girls fall for. But i'm different, I guess that's why he keeps asking me, cause i'm different.

Ever since we were kids he would always pick on me, cause I was nerdy. I had glasses and braces, of course I got picked on. My best friend, Thalia Grace (his cousin) would always beat him up for me. But now I can stand up for myself. I guess because I 'matured' Percy found a liking towards me. Too bad I don't like him back, _now_.

Don't tell anyone but I always had a crush on him when we were little. I guess i stopped when we got into highschool. He started to date all these girls and became a jerk with a big head. I mean he has always been popular before high school, but he didn't care about his money or girls. His dad owns a company that sells and produces boats. The big ones like cruise ships.

Ever since then he became distant from our group. He still talks to us but not in front of his friends. Nico, Jason and Beckendorf. His group, he sits with them at lunch and any class he has with them. If he didn't have any classes with them then he would sit with one of us.

Okay enough about him, lets get back to me for a while. I am a honor student, i'm on the track team and I hold the head track time for the school. I don't like to show off my money but everyone knows I have it, maybe because I show up to school in a black lamborghini. They know not to get in my way cause I can have quite a temper. I told you about my crush on Percy, right? Well I sort of still have it. No matter how hard i try to cover it up, I still have a soft spot for him. Tell anyone this and you will meet my wrath!

Percy's POV

Just look at her, Miss. Honor roll student, with my beautiful blond princess curls, best time for track.

God I love Annabeth Chase. She is this super cute, nice, sweet girl that is always so nice to everyone But me. I don't know what I did to wrong her but she hates me. I know i wasn't always nice to her, when you pick on someone it's because you like them. Right? Well I guess she didn't think that, because she treats me like I just killed her puppy. Not that she has one, I think, but still.

I'm Percy Jackson, captain of the swim team. The popular guy at my school. Everyone thinks I care about my money but really I don't. They think I like being with a new girl every week, but I don't, I only do it to keep up the appearance. I really could care less about those girls, they only date me to get there statues up. So they count as someone popular, they don't do it because they like me, they do it for themselves. If I could choose one girl to stay with, it would be Annabeth Chase.

I would date her if she accepted one of my offers. I can't show her who I really am until she says yes. But so far just a handful of "no's", "not going to happen", "in your dreams". I really don't know why she hates me so much, maybe because I picked on her so much. Maybe I should say sorry for all the stuff I did to her. Maybe then she'll say yes to my offer. I can barely talk to her without being ignored, so how can I say sorry. I'm going to stop by her house and say sorry. I'll do it tomorrow, she doesn't have track so then will be perfect.

It was the end of school, I was walking to my car when I saw Annabeth already walking to her car but the she turned around and started to walk back towards the the school. I look down for one minute when someone runs into me.

"Watch where you're going, Jackson!" Annabeth says to me.

"Sorry." I say to her, I really didn't mean to run into her.

She just continued on her way, I guess she had to go back to her locker. I just kept watching her until she got to end of the hallway, then I turned around and continued to walk back to my car. Once I got to my 2013 Audi Oled that my dad got me, I made my way to Annabeth's house. When I got there her car wasn't there so I waited, 5 minutes later her lamborghini pulls into her driveway. I waited till she got out to get out, I walked over to her car to the side she was on and stood behind her. When she turned around she looked confused and then asked, "What do you want?"

"I want to say sorry for the way I treated you when we were younger, I only did that stuff cause I liked you." She just stood there looking at me with a really confused look on her face.

"Why now?"

"I never really thought as to why you hate me and thought I should apologize."

"Why the sudden change in heart?"

"I really want you to know that I can be a really nice guy. Plus I miss hanging out with you guys, but I miss you the most." I side taking a step forward, using my thumb I lifted her head up so she wasn't look at the ground any more. I leaned in and kissed her, I really don't know why I did it but it felt right at the time. And I am now really shocked because now she kissing me back and she put her arms around my neck and pulled me down closer to her. I put my hands on her hips and pull her closer to me, we were now making out which I still don't understand how it happened. I was still in shock after we pulled apart.

"Please don't hate me anymore than you do because of this?" I asked her with my hands still on her hips.

"Maybe you should come inside so we can talk?" She said unwrapping her arms from my neck.

"Okay, what about you dad?"

"What about him?" She asked dragging me to her room.

"What if he comes home and you aren't supposed to have people over and then you get intro-"

She pushed her lips onto mine and we stayed that way for like 3 minutes. When we pulled back she had her arms around my neck again and my hands were on her hips.

"You talk too much." She said grabbing my hand and pulled me up the stairs, we went to the room one door down from the room in front of the stairs. She dropped her stuff on the floor and pulled me into the room and closed the door.

"So your saying there reason you picked on me was because you had a crush on me?"

"I guess that is what I was saying."

"So you came here to say sorry to me?"

"Yeah, I really, really miss you guys. I don't like being a jerk to everyone, it's just not me. I only did it so to keep up the appearance. I really don't care about my money or the girls that throw themselves at me."

"So you want to be the _old_ Percy again?"

"Yeah."

"But why did you say sorry to me?"

"Because your the only one who I picked on, and I care about you. I don't like that you hate me."

"I always had a crush on you, I alway thought you were cute..."

"Then say yes to going out with me."

"..."

"Annabeth, please?" I asked stepping closer to her lifting her head up so she was looking at me.

"I..I don't know, I'll have to think about it." She answered looking about to cry.

"Why are you crying?" She wiped her eye and looked at it.

"I don't know, maybe they're happy tears?"

"Well happy tears are good."

"I don't know why they're happy tears though?"

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug and let her cry into my shirt.

"Why did you have to leave us, you didn't have to become a jerk. You could've stay same."

"I know, but I wasn't thinking at the time. I was a 9th grader, who didn't want to be popular in 9th grade?"

"But you left us, you left me!"

"I'm so sorry Annabeth, I wasn't thinking about how my friends felt about it. I'm so sorry that I left you."

"Please don't do it again." She sobbed in my shirt.

"I won't do it again, I promise I won't leave you again you are too important to forget about."

We just stood there, my arms wrapped around Annabeth as she cried into my shirt. Her crying decreased and now I was just hugging her. We would have stayed like that forever until one of her brothers ran into the room.

"Annie!" He stopped, a wicked grin appeared on his face. "Annie has a boyfriend, Annie has a boyfriend!" Bobby screamed as he ran down the stairs.

Annabeth broke away from the hug and rubbed her eyes, they were red and puffy and she had tear stains on her cheeks.

"I'm going to clean up, you can stay here if you want." She said to me and she went to her bathroom. I heard the water turn on and a few splashes then the water turned off. Annabeth came out looking like nothing happen, except her eyes were a bit red. She walked over to me and sat next to me on her bed.

"Why do our lives have to be so complicated, Seaweed brain?" She asked looking at me.

"I really don't know, Wise girl." I responded looking at her wall.

"So... about those kisses...?" She asked trailing off.

"What about them?" I asked looking at her now.

"Well what does this mean between us?"

I didn't answer her, instead I leaned in and kissed her again. When I pulled away I asked her the question this time. "What do you want this to mean between us?"

"I don't know, I like you but-"

"But what, you like me thats all that matters. You choose who you want to date."

"But what if I don't want to date you?"

"Oh, I get you like-"

"I'm kidding, i'm kidding."

"You know that wasn't very nice."

"I was kidding, who else could I like. If I think you're cute, then who could beat you in cuteness?"

"You think i'm cute."

"Is that all you got from that?"

"Pretty much."

"You're impossible."

"Nope, just cute."

"The more you talk, the less kisses you get."

Percy just put his hand over his mouth and did a zipper motion and then throw the key away.

"You act like a child."

"..."

"Really?"

"..." Instead of talking he shook his head up and down.

"I wonder what Percy would say if I went to his car and scratched it?"

"Don't touch my car women!" He said getting up blocking the door.

"I won't-" Just then someones car alarm went off and Percy's eye got large and he ran down the stairs and out the front door. Annabeth was right on his tail, when she got to Percy he was on his knees right in front of his car rubbing the hood.

"My baby!" He screamed, grabbing the hood.

Annabeth looked up to see a baseball stuck in the windshield.

"Matthew, Bobby! What do you do to Percy's car?!"

"We were playing catch, and Matthew throw the ball too high and it hit his car. But we swear it was an accident!" Bobby said.

"Well say sorry!"

The boy's walked up to Percy, "we're sorry that we hit your car."

"Sorry, this is going to take more than a sorry," Percy said getting up from the ground, he had a finger pointed in Bobby's face. "Do you know how much money it will take to fix this-"

"Percy, don't you think that enough. They didn't do it on purpose." Annabeth said getting in between the boy's and Percy. "You guy just go inside I'll talk with Percy."

The boy's ran inside. Annabeth turned to face Percy, who was now looking at his car.

"Percy, what the hell was that? If you ask me you were acting like a complete jerk!"

"I'm sorry but my dad got this for me, it means alot to me. I didn't mean to scare your brothers." He said turning around to look at Annabeth.

"It's okay, just go say sorry to them."

Percy started to walk towards the door but Annabeth stopped him.

"Did you call it your baby?"

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Well I thought I was your baby, but whatever." She said walking past Percy.

Percy grabbed her arm before she reached the door and turned her around and placed his hands on her hips.

"You can be my baby too." He said before kissed her.

"Well okay then." She said after the kiss and went into her house. Percy followed her, they found the boy sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey you guys sorry that I screamed at you, you didn't mean to hit my car."

"It's okay, we would yelled at someone who hit our car if we had your car."

"So were all good then?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome cause I have to go home. Annabeth can I borrow your car? I'll pick you up in the morning."

"Sure, just don't scratch it!"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know? Why would you do that?"

"I wouldn't."

"Good, get here before 8. I like to be in school on time."

"Will do Wise girl." Percy said before taking her keys and leaving.


	2. Chap 2: Three Deadly Words

Percy's POV

Percy woke up to the buzzing of his alarm clock, Percy unwillingly got up and dressed. He put on a red polo with black jeans with white converse. He tried to fix his hair but fail, he went into the kitchen and got some coffee before he left to go pick up Annabeth.

Percy grabbed her key and made his way down to her lamborghini, he started it and pulled out and made his way to Annabeth's house. When he got there he got out and made his to her front door. He rang the bell, 3 minutes later Annabeth's stepmom answered the door.

"Hello, you must be Percy?"

"Yeah, i'm here to pick up Annabeth. Is she ready?"

"She should be done soon you can come in if you want?" Susan said stepping aside so Percy could come in.

"Sure I'll come in." Percy said walking into the house.

When he came in Annabeth came down the stairs with her bag in one hand and all of her books in the other. She made it to the last step when all of her books fell out of her hands.

"Annabeth you shouldn't run down the stairs." Her step mom said.

"Well I did want to keep Percy waiting, god knows I don't want anything from Bobby and Matthew to rub off onto him." Annabeth said with a smile as she bend down to pick up her books. Percy grabbed her bag and held it open while she put the books in.

"Thank you Percy."

"You are welcome." Percy said taking the bag from her and putting it on his shoulder.

"Well you two better get going, don't want to be late. Susan said walking into the kitchen.

"After you." Percy said holding the door open.

"Well aren't you quite the gentleman." Annabeth said stepping out of the door walking to the her car. Percy followed her after he shut the door, Annabeth was standing by the driver side door.

"Are you going to get in?" Percy asked standing by the passenger door, he opened it waiting for Annabeth to get in.

"Percy i'm driving my car." Annabeth said opening the drivers side door and getting in.

"Come on, i'm trying to be nice and you just ruined my streak." Percy said sticking his head into the car so he could look at Annabeth.

"Well tough nuts, now get in before I leave you here." Annabeth said starting the car. Percy climbed into her car and closed the door and put his seat buckle on. Annabeth started the car and drove off to school, once they got there Annabeth pulled into Percy spot and turned off the car.

"Why did you park in my spot?"

"Oh because I felt like it."

"You don't let me drive and you take my spot, you really want to put me down today don't you?"

"Yep." Annabeth said getting out the car walking into the school. Percy quickly got out and sprinted towards her to catch up.

"You are mean you know that? I be all nice yesterday and today and you just be all mean, what's up with that?" Percy asked once they stopped at her locker.

"Well you said you be your old self, so i'm being my old self."

"Aren't you your old self now?" Percy asked after she shut her locker.

"Well now I am Seaweed brain." Annabeth said patting his cheek and walking off towards his locker.

"So... whatcha doing after school?" Percy asked opening his locker and grabbing his books.

"Stuff, why?"

"I was going to ask you over to my place we could do game night like we use to do?" Percy said closing his locker, they made their way to their homeroom which they have together.

"Well now that you said that I have to cancel everything so I can come over, how about we just go to your place after school?"

"Don't you have plans?"

"I really didn't, just said that to see what you'd do."

"Wow Wise girl way to make me feel the love." Percy said sarcastically

"So after school?" Annabeth said with a smile on her face.

"Sure after school." Percy said as they walked into the classroom.

When school was over both of them got into Annabeth's car and drove to Percy's apartment. When they got there Percy's mom gave Annabeth a hug, they talked about what has happen since they last saw each other and shared Percy's embarrassing story's. When they were done sharing stories Percy and Annabeth grabbed Scrabble and went to Percy's room.

"'Plough' 29 points." Annabeth laid down her tiles on the board.

"Is that even a word?" Percy asked staring at the board.

"Yes it's a word, now go."

"'If' 5 points." Percy said laying down his tiles.

"Wow Seaweed brain you use to be better at this game." Annabeth said suppressing a laugh.

"That is not my fault I haven't played this game since 8th grade." Percy said looking at Annabeth, who was looking at her tiles trying to figure out what word to place next.

Percy flipped the board making all the tiles fly everywhere and tackled Annabeth to the ground, he turned so Annabeth landed on top of him.

"What the fudge was that for?" Annabeth asked still on top of Percy.

"There was a spider." Percy said with a big grin on his face.

"So you had to tackle me to the ground?" Annabeth asked while laughing not believing him.

"Yes I did Wise girl, I couldn't let my princess be assaulted by a spider." Percy said with mischievous grin on his face.

"Well you will always be my knight in shiny armor." Annabeth said leaning in giving him a kiss, Percy moved his hands so they were on her hips and she moved her hands to his messy hair.

They made out till Annabeth's phone rang.

"Hello?" Annabeth asked the person on the other line.

"Hey Annie, what you doing?" Thalia asked.

"Hey Thals, i'm at Percy's." Annabeth answered not thinking before she spoke.

"What? Why are you at Percy's?" Thalia asked shocked.

"Oh um, bye Thals!" Annabeth hung up before she could ask anymore questions, she looked back a Percy who was staring at her with his hands behind his head.

"What?' She asked him as she put her phone back in her back pocket.

"Nothing, nothing. Nothing at all." Percy said with a smile.

"Don't make wipe that smile off your face." Annabeth said as she roll off of Percy and stood up. Percy sat up and then jumped to his feet.

"So now Thalia knows, what are we going to do?" Percy asked

"Nothing, we tell her when we see her on Monday." Annabeth said sitting on the bed picking up the tile that got flown all over the place. She saw something moving on Percy's bed and screamed and jumped up and ran behind Percy. "Kill it! Kill it!" Annabeth screamed at him.

"If I kill it do I get kisses?" Percy asked smiling still standing there.

"Yes! Yes! Just kill it!" Annabeth screamed again.

"What's the matter I heard screaming?" Sally said walking into the room. She saw Percy standing with Annabeth hiding behind him with her eyes shut really tight.

"Nothings wrong, Annabeth saw a spider." Percy explained.

"Well kill it already, I don't need the neighbors calling the cops." She said and walked out of the room.

Percy grabbed a tissue and picked up the bug and through it away, he then turned to Annabeth who still had her eyes closed. He wrapped his arms around her and held her, he running his hand in her hair till she looked up at him.

"Did you kill it?" Annabeth asked looking up at Percy.

"Yes, I killed it Wise girl."

Annabeth leaned up and kissed him on lips then pulled back and said 'Thank you",with a smile.

"You are very welcome." Percy said.

"Hey guys, there is someone at the door for you." Percy's mom yell from downstairs.

"I'll check who's at the door you clean up the tiles." Percy said before he left the room.

When Percy got to the door, he found no other than Thalia.

"Hey Thalia, why don't you come in?" Percy asked stepping aside so she could come in.

"Thank you Percy." Thalia said stepping in.

Once she was inside Percy closed the door and looked at her and then rubbed his neck before he ran up the stairs to his room. He closed the door behind him, Thalia was trying to knock it down by ramming into it.

"Hide!" Percy said once he regained his breath.

"Why?"

"Thalia." He said still panting.

Annabeth's eyes got big and she jumped off his bed. "Where do I hide?" Annabeth asked looking around.

"Go on the fire escape."

Annabeth ran to his window and opened it and climbed out then shut the window.

Percy opened the door to reveal Thalia standing there with an evil grin on her face.

"Where is she?!" Thalia asked storming into his room looking around.

"Where is who?" Percy asked playing dumb.

"Annabeth, where is she?" Thalia asked looking in his closet.

"Why would Annabeth be here?"

"Cause she said she was."

"Well she isn't, as you can see." Percy said as he sat down on his bed.

"Oh I know she is, so stop lieing and tell me where she is!" Thalia yelled at him.

At that moment the window open and Annabeth climbed into Percy's room.

"Why are you here?"

"Percy asked me to come over to play game night." Annabeth said sitting on the window still.

"Why did you say yes?" Thalia asked still confused and mad.

"Because yesterday he said he was sorry and wanted to be the old Percy again." Annabeth looking at Percy with a smile.

"Have you been doing drugs?" Thalia asked really confused.

"No, I believe him I really believe he want's to be the old Percy again. I was hoping you would too."

"But how could you forgive him so easily? I thought you hated him?"

"I've always had a soft spot for Perce, I could never really hate him."

"Well if you're happy I guess I have to believe Percy, but if you hurt her I with beat the shit out of you." Thalia said pointing at Percy.

"I give you every right to do so." Percy said putting his hand up in surrender.

"Good, now no kissing. Oh and I might have called Nico and told him to come over here to help me beat you up till you told me where Annabeth was, but I guess I didn't need him.

"What? Why would you do that. I mean I understand why you did it but why?" Annabeth said sitting on Percy's bed.

"Well I didn't think Kelp head over here would give in so easily."

"I didn't give in, Annabeth did."

"Oh I get it blame it on me." Annabeth said crossing her arms.

"I'm not blaming anything on you, in fact I really enjoy having fingers and arms."

"You would have lost more than fingers and arms." Thalia said matter of factly.

Percy crawled over to where Annabeth was and sat behind her with his arms around her waist and hid his head in the nook of her neck. "Help me." Percy said really quite so only Annabeth could hear him.

"Poor Seaweed brain, you're going to have to look for someone else to help you." Annabeth said as she patted his hands.

"You're not going to help me?" Percy asked taking his head out of her neck.

"Nope." Annabeth said leaning into his chest, she looked up at him and he was just looking down at her shaking his head.

"You are cold hearted." He said matter of factly.

"No, just making you stand up in your own fight without help." Annabeth said patting his cheek.

Just as she finished that sentence Nico came in with a baseball bat looking like a crazy man.

"Why do you have a bat?" Thalia asked try to take it from him.

"You said we were going to beat up Percy, so I came prepared." Nico said setting the bat down when he saw Annabeth leaning into Percy chest.

"I didn't say we were going to kill him!" Thalia said yanking the bat away from him.

"Why is Annabeth leaning on his chest?" Nico asked pointing at him.

"Cause she forgave him and I guess they are dating."

"Nice, you finally scored Chase." Nico said with his hand up for Percy to give him a high five.

Thalia walked up next to him and smacked him in the back of the head.

"No I/he didn't!" They said all at once.

"Okay so i'm here now so what do we do?" Nico asked sitting at Percy desk.

"All you guy stay the night, get acquainted party sort of thing going?" Percy said wrapping his arms around Annabeth and rested his head on hers and just sat there with her in his lap.

"I would have to call my dad?" Thalia and Nico said at the same time.

"What about you Wise girl?" Percy asked.

"I'll call my mom tell her I staying at Thalia's."

"Annie you're going to lie?" Thalia ask in mocking shock.

"Yes I am, Pinecone face." Annabeth said shutting Thaila up, Annabeth grabbed for her phone which was in her back pocket.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked a bit shocked and surprised.

"Getting my phone." Annabeth said pulling her phone out of her pocket, when it came out she ended up elbowing Percy in the jaw.

Percy fell back holding his jaw and groaning at the same time, Annabeth moved from how she was sitting and when to Percy side.

"Percy? Percy I'm so sorry!" Annabeth said to Percy who had his eyes closed and was rolling around on his bed.

"He'll be fine. I'll get him some ice, Nico you're coming with me. Thalia said before she dragged Nico after her.

Percy finally stopped rolling around and sat up still gronning. Annabeth sat right in front of him looking at him the whole time while he just sat there holding his face.

"Percy, are you okay?" Annabeth asked trying to get him to take his hand off his face.

"I think i'll live." Percy said rubbing his chin.

"Good. I so sorry, I didn't mean to elbow you my phone got stuck." Annabeth said sitting in between his legs, so her legs were around his waist.

"It's okay Wise girl i'm fine." Percy said wrapping his arms around her waist, he leaned forward and kissed her nose.

"Are you sure?" She asked not taking her eyes off of the sea green orbs staring at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He chuckled. Annabeth wrapped her arms around his stomach and hugged him. Thalia and Nico walked in, Thalia had an ice pack in her hand and Nico had a blue cookie in his.

"Here you go Percy," Thalia said handing him the ice pack. "stop cuddling, and go ask your mom if we can stay over." Thalia demanded.

"Meah" Nico said with a mouth full of cookie.

"I smell cookies!" Annabeth said taking her head out of Percy's chest.

"Of course you do, my mom just made some." Percy said.

Annabeth crawled away from Percy and ran out his door down stairs.

"Well I guess we better get down there, before Annabeth eats all cookies."

Nico ran out of the door after Percy said that, Percy and Thalia walked down the stairs only to see Nico and Annabeth shoving cookies into the mouth not even hesitating to breath just sucking in cookie after cookie. When Annabeth noticed they were coming she stopped eating and took a really long drink of milk.

"Eat any faster and you'll suck the in plate to." Percy said with smirk.

"Oh shut up Kelp head." Annabeth said as she finished her milk.

Percy stepped up to her and ran his thumb over her lip, and then leaned in so they were only inches apart and whispered "You had a milk mustaches" and then kissed her.

"Well maybe I like having one." Annabeth said crossing her arms when Percy pulled away.

"Well to bad." Percy said giving her another kiss.

Percy's mom walked into the kitchen and turned to get a cookie a only to find they were all gone. She looked up at the teens standing in front of her and stopped when she looked a Nico.

"Nico did you eat all the cookies?'

Nico shook his head and then pointed to Annabeth.

Percy's mom looked at Annabeth who was looking at her shoes.

"Annabeth did Nico eat all the cookies?"

"Yes." Annabeth said looking up.

"Nico the cookies were only for you."

"But Annabeth ate like half the plate!" Nico wined and pointed at Annabeth.

"I don't think Annabeth would lie to me, would she Percy?"

"Nope can't say she would."

"It's okay Nico, I make more later." And with that she left the kitchen.

"You guys suck, you know that right?" Nico said glaring at all of them.

"We know." Annabeth said cheerfully.

"Whatever." Nico said walking to the living room and turning on the tv.

"I'm going to go ask my mom about you guys staying over, be right back." Percy said walking down the hall the way his mom went.

"Hey mom can Annabeth, Thalia and Nico stay the night? We'll be on our best behavior." Percy pleated.

"As long as it's okay with their parents." She said looking up at Percy from her computer.

"Thanks mom you are the best." Percy said kissing her cheek and then leaving down the hallway he came from to see everyone on the couch watching a movie.

"Okay call all your parents." Percy said sitting next to Annabeth wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"She said yes?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, call your dad."

Thalia got up and went upstairs along with Annabeth. Nico stayed down stairs with Percy. He pulled out his phone and texted his dad.

"So how did you score Chase?" NIco asked when he was done texting his dad.

Percy made a hand gesture for him to come closer, Percy put his hand up to his ear. "I didn't!" He yelled into his ear.

"How did you get her to forgive you then?" Nico asked rubbing his ear.

"I told her I was sorry and That I wanted to be the old me again." Percy said putting his feet on the coffee table.

"And she fell for that?" Nico asked shocked.

"Fell for what?" Percy asked confused.

"That you really wanted to be the old Percy again?"

Thalia and Annabeth were watching from the top of the stairs, waiting to see what Percy would say.

"I do want to be the old Percy again, I miss my old friends and life. I'm tired of everyone judging me by how much money I have or what new girl i'm dating. I really like Annabeth I always had, and finally I have her, i'm the luckiest guy in the world." Percy said closing his eyes.

"You're serious aren't you? You really like her, don't you?" Nico asked.

"Yeah I do, I think I might love her." Percy said looking back at Nico.


	3. Chap 3: Annabeth Get's Cold Feet

Just after Percy said that, Nico and Percy heard a loud thud coming from behind them. Percy turned around to see Thalia standing next to Annabeth, who was laying on the ground not moving. Thalia was just standing there, her fingers were twitching and she kept opening her mouth like she was a fish. Percy's smile slowly faded, he realized what had happen.

"Please tell me you guys weren't eavesdropping!" Percy asked as he rushed over to Annabeth and picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room.

"We weren't, just over heard what you said when we were going to come down."

"Why must girls be so noisy?" Percy mumbled under his breath as he set her down on his bed.

Annabeth started to open her eyes and rubbed her head.

"What happen?" Annabeth asked sitting up rubbing the back of her head.

"You fell." Percy answered a bit too quickly

"I had this weird dream that you said you think you loved me and I was so shocked I passed out." Annabeth now sitting up all the way on Percy's bed.

"That's some weird dream, good thing it never happened. Right Thals?" Percy asked nudging her with his elbow and chuckling.

"Right just a very realistic dream." Thalia said putting an emphasis on 'realistic'.

"Well do you guys want to go watch a movie or something?" Annabeth asked getting up.

"Sure, you and Nico go pick out a movie and I'll talk with Thalia real quick." Percy said pointing at Thalia.

"Okay see you guys down stairs." Annabeth said and then kissed Percy on the cheek and then left the room.

"What (wack) The (wack) Hell (wack) Do (wack) You (wack) Think (wack) You (wack) Were (wack) Doing (wack,wack wack)!" Thalia said(if you didn't guess it) after whacking him repeatedly.

"Would you quit hitting me!" Percy said rubbing his arm

"You are so lucky that Annabeth thought that was dream, you would have been in deep shit."

"No really, I thought everything would be flowers and jelly beans!" Percy said sarcastically.

"If you break her heart I will warn you now that you won't just suffer a broken heart." Thalia said matter of factly.

"Thanks for the warning."

Thalia walked out of the room and down the stairs, Percy followed.

Percy walked into the living room only to see Annabeth and Nico fighting over what movie to watch.

"I am not going to watch a chick flick!" Nico stated pointing to the movie in Annabeth's hands.

"Well why should we watch a action movie?!" Annabeth yelled pointing at the movie in Nico's hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Percy said throwing his hands up. "What is the problem?"

"Death breath wants to watch an action movie, while I want to watch a chick flick!"

"Don't you hate chick flicks?" I asked looking at Annabeth.

"Maybe...But that doesn't mean I can't watch one!"

"Percy, what do you want to watch?" Nico asked me.

"Um...Uh... I sort of want to watch...an... action movie." Percy said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ugh, fine well watch the freakin action movie." Annabeth said behind gritted teeth as she put the movie back.

"Ha, in your face, Annie!" Nico said shoving the movie in her face.

"Yeah, right back at you." Annabeth said as she punched Nico in the arm really hard then taking her seat on the couch.

It was only a hour in the movie when we all said we were tried.

Thalia for some reason had cloths at his house, for a reason Percy don't know why. Percy gave Nico one of his shirts and he said he was just going to sleep in his pants. Annabeth didn't have anything to wear so he gave her one of his old shirts that was too small and a pair of sweats.

Nico said he would sleep on the couch, Thalia in the guest bedroom and Annabeth said she was okay with sleeping in Percy's room with him. He let her have my bed and he took the couch that lingered in the corner of his room. Annabeth got in my bed and turned so she wasn't looking at him, he was facing the wall so he couldn't see her.

"Percy?"

Percy looked up to see Annabeth stand there with the blankets around her like a blue cape.

"I'm cold."

"Are you using the blankets right?" Percy ask with mock sarcasm.

"Yes, my feet are cold." Annabeth said as she sat on my legs.

"Come on." Percy say to her as in it was okay for her to lay down. She layed down so her head is on his chest, her arms were on either side of his body. He put his arms around around her body and twirled her hair in one of his hands.

"You like my hair?" She asked looking up at him with her chin on his chest using mock sarcasm.

"Yes, I think you have princess curls." He said as he twirled one around his finger.

"I like your hair, it never stays the way you want which makes it wild and untamed and fun to run your fingers through." She said running her hand through his hair. She put her hand down and put it in his hand and then her breathing became relaxed and steady and she was out and so was he.

Percy woke up to see Thalia and Nico staring down at him and Annabeth.

"Oh look the zombies live." Nico said.

"Only you'd would know." Percy shot back at him.

"Ohhh, you just got burned! Nice one Percy."

"Why thank you." Percy said sitting up, Annabeth went to turn but she ended up rolling on the floor with all the blankets.

"Uuuggghh." Is all we heard from the blonde laying face down on the floor. "Why am I on the floor?" Annabeth said as she turned over to face us.

"You rolled off Percy." Thalia said putting her hand out for Annabeth to grab, Annabeth put her hand in Thalia's and pull herself up.

"Why are you two in here? God, my head hurts." Annabeth said as she rubbed her head.

"We came to wake you two up, and did you know you guys are heavy sleepers?" Nico asked.

"Yeah like a dumb rock." Thalia said and then started to laugh, Percy caught on and started laughing too along with Nico.

"Why are you laughing? And did you just call me a dumb rock?" Annabeth asked crossing her arms.

"No has nothing to do with you, it's from Adventure Time." Percy said as he pulled Annabeth into his lap.

"It better not be about me, or all of you get world of pain." Even Thalia flinched when she said that.

"Thalia, you just flinched!" Nico stated before her could speak up.

"Yeah cause Annabeth's idea of pain is learning." Thalia said and then shivered.

Then we all shivered, except Annabeth.

"Now I know all of your weakness." Annabeth said as she motioned to all of us. Thalia and Nico slowly backed away from us to my door, once they were close to it they both run out of it, leaving him behind.

"Hi." Annabeth said to him taking me out my thoughts.

"Hey." He said kissing her nose.

"What we doing today?" Annabeth asked him as she stood up and shook the tangled blankets off of her.

"I don't know, yet." He said standing up, he grabbed Annabeth's shoulders and pushed her out of his room down the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

**_Okay so this chapter is really short but the next one will be longer, I promise._**

**_Btw what do you guy's want to see in the next chapter. (TELL ME, NEED IDEAS) I really want your feed back.*fall's to knees and begs you*_**

**_How do you like this story, it's not my first story actually it's like my 6th. I have one just like it but I didn't like the other one so I made this one._**

**_If you want to read my other one you have to go on DeviantART my account name is; ReadingIsMyLife check out my other stories._**


	4. Chap 4: Let The Truth Not Be Told

Annabeth's POV

Later that day Percy and Annabeth just stay at Percy's place talking about funny storys of how they meet and while they were friends.

"Did you remember when we first met?"

"Yeah."

-FlashBack-

(3rd person)

Percy's mom had come to pick him up early from daycare.

Annabeth was sitting on the floor playing with Legos, when some boy grabbed what she was making and started to take it apart.

"Hey!" Annabeth said as blocks feel to the floor.

"I want to build something too!" Percy exclaimed as he sat on the floor making something of his own.

"But I wasn't done!" Annabeth said taking back the pieces she was using from Percy.

"But you got to share!" Percy said grabbing the blocks from her hands.

Percy's mom walked in to see her son taking blocks from a little girls hands, she walked over to them and stopped both of them.

"Percy are you bothering this little girl?" Sally said as she set the blocks down in front of them.

"No, I wanted to play with the blocks but she wont let me!" Percy said crossing his arms.

"I pretty sure..."

"Annabeth"

"Annabeth here wants to play with the blocks too, why don't you guys split them?" Sally said giving half to Percy and half to Annabeth.

"But I was making something and he came and took it apart!" Annabeth said crossing her arms.

"Percy, what have we been talking about. You need to learn how to ask first before you take. Come on we have to go home anyway, it was nice to meet you Annabeth. I'm sorry Percy took apart what you were building." Sally said picking Percy off the ground and putting him on the floor. Sally walked to the door with Percy's hand in hers. Percy turned around and stuck his tongue out at Annabeth, Annabeth gave him a death glare as he walked walked out the door.

-End of FlashBack-

" Yeah that was the best day of my life."

"Really? And why is that?" Annabeth said sitting on Percy's lap.

"Cause I met you." Percy said before he pecked her lips.

"I well I thought you were nothing but a big bully. "

"That is hurtful."

"It's my job to make you feel bad." Annabeth said patting both of his cheeks.

"Oh okay I get i'm the bully in the relationship." Percy said setting Annabeth down next to him.

"Percy, that is not what I meant and you know it."

"Oh I know it!" Percy said right before he attacked Annabeth and started to tickle her.

" Percy...stop...can't...breath!" Annabeth said in between laughs.

"I don't have a reason not to continue." Percy said tickling her sides.

"I...can't...breath!" Annabeth said still laughing.

"Still not a good enough reason."

"I...will...make...sure...you...never...have...chi ldren!" Annabeth said trying to be serious as she was still laughing.

Percy stopped for a second, but that was long enough. Annabeth pushed him off of her, he fell to the floor groaning.

'I swear you do that again, you will never have children!" Annabeth said standing over Percy as he layed on the ground looking up at the blond threatening him. Annabeth walked away from him into the kitchen to get some water.

Percy just layed on the floor from the pain he received when Annabeth through him, he hit the coffee table with his back. He probably has a bruise if not it would be sore for a few days. Percy stood up and just stared at Annabeth who was leaning against the counter watching Percy.

"May I help you?" Annabeth asked with anger in her voice.

"No, I think you've done enough." Percy said as he walked into the kitchen, he grabbed a towel and some ice and put it on his back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just peachy, I really enjoy hitting my back on my coffee table it feels great." Percy said with a smirk.

"Sorry, but in my defence I told you to stop." Annabeth said raising her hands up in surrender.

"I know you well enough that you would do something like that, in my defence I should have seen it coming."

"Yeah Seaweed brain you should have seen it coming." Annabeth with smile.

"What do you want to do now, we hurt me, told embarrassing stories about me, so now what?"  
"I don't know, want to see what Nico and Thalia are doing?"

"Sure. Oh have I ever told you there secret?"

"What secret?"

"Nico and Thalia have a thing for each other but they won't tell each other." Percy said as they walked out of the kitchen.**(A/N: Okay so I know I said they were cousins but i'm going to change that, so they aren't cousins now. On with the story! =D)**

"Thalia never told me that, but she told you? Why would she tell you, you're the last person she would tell a secret!" Annabeth said as she and Percy walked out the door.

"You know you aren't a very nice person." Percy said as he pushed the down button for the elevator.

Annabeth punched him in the arm. "I am a very nice person!" Annabeth said as she stepped into the elevator.

"You just punched me." Percy said as she pushed the ground level button.

"I can punch you again if you want." Annabeth said as she crossed her arms and walked out of the elevator.

"You know what I'm going to shut up now and just drive." Percy said getting into the car.

"That's a good idea." Annabeth said getting into, they made their way to Nico's place.

They were standing in front of his door when they heard giggling coming from inside the home. Percy turned the doorknob and open the door, what they saw scared them for life.

"Oh My God! My Eyes!" Both of them screamed at what they were seeing. Nico and Thalia were making out oh his couch, Nico didn't have on his shirt or pants on and Thalia didn't have on her shirt.

"Ahh! Percy, Annabeth what are you doing here?" Thalia asked as she put her shirt back on, Nico was trying to pull his pants but fell in the process.

"What Are We Doing Here! What Are YOU Doing Here?!" Percy screamed.

"Um, she's doing _me_." Nico said standing up putting his shirt back on like he stated the obvious. Thalia whacked him upside the head and mouthed something to him 'you don't have to tell them that'

'Well he asked' Nico mouthed back to here, Thalia was about to punch him when Percy grabbed both of her arms. She was thrashing around in Percy's grip, Percy was stronger than I thought.

She stop thrashing "i'm good, i'm good." She said to Percy who let her go, she brushed herself off, but when we least expected it she punched Nico in the jaw.

Nico stumbled back some and grabbed at his face.

"I think you broke his jaw." Annabeth said as she watched Nico fall to the ground unconscious still holding his face.

"Well he deserved it." Thalia said as she put on her shoes and grabbed her bag and thought it over her shoulder.

"Are we just going to leave him here?"

"Yeah, come on let's go to the movie's."

Me and Percy just shrugged followed Thalia to my car.

We were at a stoplight on this deserted road when this Tesla Roadster drove up next to us and started to rev the engine. (okay yes they live in New York so there wouldn't be any deserted roads but go with it. It's fan Fiction.)

Annabeth started to rev her engine too.

"Annabeth do one thing for me, Kick his ass!" Annabeth smiled at Percy, when the light turn green Annabeth raced past his car, we were so ahead of him you couldn't even see his car anymore.

"God Annabeth where did you learn to drive like that?" Thalia asked.

"Just because i'm a girl means I can't watch Nascar races?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"I love you more now." Thalia said to Annabeth.

"Do you really want to go to the movies?" Annabeth asked Thalia.

"Now I don't let's go back to your place, I want to see your brothers."

Percy looked back at her for me cause I was driving after all. I drove to my house, once we got there Percy jumped out of the car and ran to his 'baby'.

"Oh I missed you so much, I hope nothing happened to you while I was gone." He said kissing the roof of his car.

"So this is where Percy's car is, I was wondering where it went."

"Well I had to leave it here cause I can't see out the window."

"Why can you see out the window?"

Percy made a gesture for Thalia look to herself, she walked over to the car and saw the damage.

"Matthew and Bobby?" Thalia asked.

Percy shook his head yes and we walked into my house.

Bobby and Matthew ran to Thalia and hugged her legs, which I found odd cause they hate all my friends, well not Percy.

"Hey guys, what you've been up to?" Thalia said as she ruffled their hair.

"Nothing, it's been boring cause you weren't here." Matthew said.

I was just staring at her very confused, so was Percy.

"You guy's missed me, that's nice to here. Now go play with your legos or something." They ran up the stairs to their room.

"Okay what the hell was that?" I asked still confused as to why my brothers were being nice, and it was Thalia they were being nice too.

"I got dirt on them." She said simply and walked into my kitchen.

"What could she possibly have on them?" I said out loud.

"I don't know, but I want to find out." Percy said quickly turning around to go ask Thalia what dirt she had on my brothers. I walked into my kitchen to see Percy laughing his butt off.

"What do you have on them?"

"They still wet their beds." Thalia said as she opened her coke and took a sip of it.

"Oh, that's old news we all know about that." I said grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Yeah but they don't know that. I told them I would tell if they didn't be nice to me every time I came over."

"Why are you still laughing?" I asked Percy who was holding his stomach he motioned me to come over to him. He whispered in my ear;

"When Thalia was little she use to wet her bed and was scared of the dark, she still is scared of the dark."

I spit out my water as I started to laugh with Percy, I told him to come over to me still laughing and whisper in his ear;

"She also is scared of highs"

Percy fell to the floor laughing. Okay it's so funny cause Thalia acts all tough which she she but deep down she is a big softy.

"Why are you guys laughing so hard?"

"No reason." I said after I stopped laughing.

"I don't believe you."

"Well tough nuts, now let's go watch a movie." I said grabbing Percy hand dragging him to the living room.

"I got the popcorn!" Thalia screamed from in the kitchen.

"Okay!" I yelled back.

Percy finally stopped laughing and sat on the couch kicking his feet up on the couch, so his legs took up all the room. I stood in front of him with my hands on my hips glaring at him.

"What?" He asked smirking at me.

"Are you going to move your feet, or do I need to that for you?"

"You can try." He said putting his hands behind his head and resting his head back.

I grabbed the biggest book I could that I could lift up, Percy's eyes were closed. But then I stopped, I do hurt him alot maybe I should try a different way to get what I want? I thought to myself, then it hit me.

I put the book down really quiet so he wouldn't he hear. I walked over to his face and leaned towards his lips, I pressed mine on his. At first he didn't respond but soon did, I moved so that one of my legs was up against the back of the couch, he put his hands on my hips. Our lips moved perfectly together like they were made to kiss each other only, I was now straddling Percy as he held me close to him.

"Okay break it up you two, we don't need another Nico moment now do we?" Thalia said as she sat were Percy's legs were at.

"Right don't need my parent's to walk in and then hate you and never let me see you again." I said but wasn't really thinking as to what I was saying.

Thaila grabbed the remote and started the movie, we were watching ;Iron Man 3.

We were just at the part where all the other Iron Men come and help Tony when I heard light snoring. I look at Percy to see him drooling on his shirt, as much as it was gross it was cute when Percy did it. I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me and turned so my back was ageist the it. Thalia had been out after 20 minutes past, she must have been really tired after all that had happen today. After I was done thinking I just snuggled closer into Percy's chest and closed my eyes.

Percy's POV

I heard someone 'awing' but I didn't know who it was, I was still tired from all the abuse I received yesterday from a cerent blond. I just cuddled with Annabeth some more and went back to sleep.

The next time I woke up there was no one around, there was no sound at all, which I found weird.

I tried to wake up Annabeth but she just groaned and snuggled closer to me. I kissed her forehead , only to receiven no shuck luck in wakeing her up all she said was 'stop...tired' and then she would snuggle closer to me if it was even possible. I only had one choice left, "Annabeth get up!" I sort of yell in her ear, she jumped up and pushed me off the couch.

"Why did you yell in ear? And why are you on the floor?" She asked getting up stretching, I held out my hand so she would pull me up and she did.

"I love it when you knock me to the floor, I enjoy the taste of dirt and dust. I said wiping the dirt off my bottom.

"Sorry, didn't mean to push you to the floor. She said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't think you did it on purpose." I said following her to the kitchen, she grabbed two cups and poured coffee in both and the handed me one. Then something with very messy hair walk into the kitchen and grabbed my cup and drank it in one sip. "Nothing like coffee to wake you up in the morning." Thalia said smirking at me, Annabeth grabbed another cup and poured the rest of the coffee in it and handed it to me I took a nice long sip to let the warm liquid wake up my insides.

"Well I had fun Annie, we should do this again sometime." Thalia said giving her a hug.

"How are you going to get home?" She asked once they pulled apart.

"I'll walk home it's only like 5 blocks away. I'll be fine." And with that she left the house, leaving Percy and Annabeth all Alone.

What Percy and Annabeth didn't know was that Thalia got a ride with a cerent paled skinned brown eyed boy.

* * *

_**Okay so alot of you want me to hook up Thalia and Nico.**_

_**Now here is my question too you, how do you want them to hook up?**_

_**Lemons, making out, on a date, or get caught by someone while they are doing something?**_

_**Let me know i like to make what you guys want. I will write which ever choice get's picked most.**_

_**PEACE OUT BOOP!**_


	5. Chap 5: Let The Fun Begin

Thalia/Nico's POV

Monday;

Annabeth, Thalia and Rachel all went to Annabeth's house after school.

"Oh my god, that test took the life out of me!" Rachel exclaimed.

"No if it did you wouldn't have red hair anymore, we all think that you hair is your life force. It's just so red!" Thalia said pulling on a strand of Rachel's hair.

"Don't touch my hair!" Rachel said pointing a finger at Thalia's face.

"Okay don't touch Red's hair, got it!" Thalia said backing away from where Rachel was sitting.

"Rachel you just scared Thals!" Annabeth said running over to her giving her a hug. "Tell me you secrets!" Annabeth said all mysterious.

"Oh my god you should have seen your guys faces when I did that!" Annabeth said as she laughed.

"Ha ha ha, very funny but we came here to talk about guys. So let the guy talk begin.

An hour later Thalia was leaving.

"Well this was fun but I need to get going". Thalia said getting her bag and putting it on.

"How are you going to get back?"

"A friend is picking me up." Thalia stated as she walked to the door.

Rachel followed her, she saw Thalia get into a Audi which looked exactly like Percy's.

"Annabeth come here. Isn't that Percy's car?" She pointed to the car in which Thalia got into.

"I think so, but Percy is just picking her up."

"I don't think so?"

In the car you could see two people kissing.

"Percy wouldn't do that. I know he wouldn't!" Annabeth said in a panicked tone as she started to hyperventilate.

"Come on we'll go follow them." Rachel said grabbing her bag and key, she grabbed Annabeth's hand and dragged them to her car. She followed after the Audi, it soon stopped in front of Nico's Apartment building. Rachel drove passed the car before the driver got out and parked down the street. She got out and started down the sidewalk, she only saw black hair enter the building and it looked just like Percy's. She walked into the building and saw them as the elevator doors were closing leaving to the 3rd floor. Her ran up the stairs to the 3rd floor, just as she got there a door locked but she didn't know which one. She quickly texted Annabeth.

'_What apart #?'_

'26'

'_Thanks'_'

She rushed to room 26 but there wasn't anyway she could look in the apartment. She looked up to see a small window. See looked down the hall in hope for something to stand on, she saw a small step stool. She ran over to it and quickly grabbed it and placed it under the where the window was. She stepped on it and looked into the window, she saw Thalia without a shirt or pants and a guy that looked like Percy only his hair was longer. He had no shirt or pants either, He was cupping her face and passionately kissing her. They were so close to each other it made it hard for them to breath, they were slowly backing to the stairs. The guy turned so now he was facing the door, and it was Nico Di Angelo.

Rachel gasped and fell off the stool with a loud thud, she quickly grabbed the stool and ran for the turn of the hallway. A door opened and it went quite and then it closed. Rachel released the breath she didn't know she was holding and waited for her heart rate to slow down before she got up and put the stool in front of the door she took it from.

She made her way back to her car and got in.

"Was it Percy!? Please tell me it wasn't!"

"I wasn't, it was Nico." Rachel said simply.

Annabeth puked all over her shoes.

"Annabeth are you okay?" Rachel asked holding her friends hair back.

"Yeah I think I was so paranoid that it was Percy, and I just got surprised it was Nico. I guess those two feelings should mix." Annabeth said as she wiped her mouth and took off her.

"I'm taking you to Percy's, right now." Rachel said as she started her car up and drove over to Percy's place. She pulled Annabeth into the elevator and then knocked on the door of the sea green eyed boy. Annabeth was barely standing by the time he answered.

"What wrong with Annabeth?" Percy asked as he grabbed her shoulders before she fell on her face.

"Anxiety." Rachel said simply as Percy picked Annabeth up bridal style.

"What do you mean by anxiety?" He said as he set her down on her couch.

"Well Thalia and all of us were at Annabeth" Rachel said pointing at Annabeth, "Thalia was leaving and she got into a car that looked exactly like yours and then she kissed someone in the car, We then followed the car back to Nico's building and I saw someone with black hair that looked like yours. I followed them inside and saw Nico kissing Thalia. I went back to my car to Annabeth and I guess she wasn't prepared for the news I gave her and she puked in my car and then I came here."

"Why would Annabeth think I was cheating on her? She knows I change for her and only her and well you guys but mostly her. Why would I cheat on her with Thaila? We are partactly brother and sister!"

"Well I sort of made her think that way." Rachel said sheepishly.

"And why would you do that? Percy asked now staring at her.

"Well you guys just got together and I don't believe you that you changed back because of her. I only did it to watch out for Annabeth!"

"Well...thanks, I'm glad someone is watch out for Annabeth." Percy said as he rubbed his neck. "I would too if I were you."

"Well not everyone is that forgiving, but I can see you really do care for Annabeth and wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Well I need to get home and clean my car." Rachel said getting up and walking over to the door.

"I'll tell Annabeth's parents where she is and she will spend the night here." Percy said to Rachel as he opened the door for her.

"Okay see you tomorrow Perce." Rachel said as she walked out the door. Percy closed the door and walked back to Annabeth, He pick her up Briadl style and carried her up stair.

"Peary?" Annabeth asked a bit grogry.

"Yeah, it's me Wise girl." Percy said as he walked into his room.

"I thought I was with Rahel?" She asked as she set her down on his bed.

"You were and now you are here with me."

"Good cause Rachel freaked me out with all that shit." Annabeth said as she sat up and patted the spot next to her, Percy sat next to her and she rest her head on his his shoulder and a hand on her chest. Percy wrapped his arm around her a pulled her closer to him.

"I would never cheat on you, I need you to know that." Percy said as he played with a strand of her hair.

"I trust you Percy." Annabeth said looking up at him, he leaned in for a kiss but Annabeth stopped him.

"I don't think you should do that." Annabeth said to him.

Right, puked i forgot." He instead kissed her nose.

"I'm not sick so I should go back home."

"No, you are. It's called: been too long away from Percy syndrome."

"You know I think you're right, I think I need to stay the night." Annabeth said with a smile.

"It's very common it should go away when you spend the night." Percy said with a smile.

"I'm going to go wash my mouth out so I can get ready for my treatment." Annabeth said with a smile as she scooted off the bed and made her way to his bathroom.

She came out and made her way over to Percy.

"Okay ready for my treatment." She said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good cause the doctor is in." Percy said before her kissed her, her arms made their way to neck and her hands to his hair. Percy scooted up against the headboard, Annabeth was now straddling him as they were making out.

When they finally pulled away from each other they were both panting, Annabeth leaned forward and rested her forehead on Percy's.

Annabeth, I think I love you."

Annabeth went silent for a second and then she finally smiled.

"I think I love you too Percy." They kissed again only it was full of love and passion.

"I love you, Annabeth Chase." Percy said with a smile.

"I love you too, Percy Jackson." They kissed again and then rested their together.

{LEMON,LEMON,LEMON} [line break, line break]

Thalia woke up in the arms of Nico, she noticed he was naked and so was she.

Then she remembered what happen.

Flashback:

As soon I walk into his apartment he was on me with his lips. He was kissing me like it was last day on earth. He took off my bag and my jacket. I realized what we were doing and I was okay with it. I took off his jacket and and pulled his shirt out from his pants and pulled it off of him.

He was unbuttoning my top, and I was unbuttoning his pants. By now I was pushed up against the couch, Nico finally got my shirt undone I got his pants off and through my shirt somewhere I don't really care I was too busy with this hot guy kissing. My hands were now wrapped around his neck, his were on my hips. He pulled me off the couch and started to push me to the stairs, he turned so now he was pulling me to the stairs. But then there was a thud coming from outside, Nico wanted to go check it out but I stopped him by kissing him some more. He pull us up the stairs and into his room, he shut the door and we stumbled on his bed. He was on top of me still kissing me. I had to say I was really enjoying this. He turned so I was on top of him, I was running my hands through is wild and untamed hair which all the girls I love. He was fumbling with my bra strap as I started to kiss his neck and down to his chest, tracing his abs with my tongue as he kept trying to get my bra off. I made my way back up to his lips, he took off my bra and flipped us over again so hes was on top of me. He kissed my lips and then my cheek and then my ear, he nibble it and kissed under it. I grabbed his hair at the pleasures he was giving me, he made his way lower to my boobs and kissed right in between them and down to my belly button. I shivered at his touch, only he could do this to me no one else ever did that. No one. As he made his way back up he started to pull my panites down and then kissed my ear again. He moved to my lips and I reached for his boxers and tugged them down, he kick the off on the floor. He looking up into my eye, ask me for permission, and I gave it to him.

End of Flashback:

Just then Nico started to wake up, he turned to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Morning, beautiful." Nico said kissing me.

"Morning." I said staring into his chocolatey brown eyes.

"We have to go to school." He said to me, as I just snuggled closer to his chest.

"We don't have to go."

"True." He said as he wrapped his other arm around me, pulling me closer to him enveloping my in his warmth. I wrapped my arms around him and just put my neck in the crook of his neck.

We drifted off to sleep again, only now we both knew each other more in a way. And I was okay that this happen I cared for Nico and he cared for me, we were just like Percy and Annabeth I liked it that way.

_**Hey there, I wrote the chapter. No more lemons for a while, you get what you get and you don't throw a fit. Hey I wrote the lemon so don't ask for more, you won't get it! Oh yeah how did you guys like that Percabeth mush? Was it good or too much? Cause I liked it alot, it seemed to fit there. Anyway Tell me what you want to see next. In will try to add all of your guys ideas in. I write what you guys want so PM me or write a review. TELL ME WHAT YOU PEOPLE WANT?! *cough*cough* I mean, I like it when i see you thoughts.**_

_**PEACE OUT! BOOP!**_

_**(if you don't know where thats from it's from Tobuscus)**_


	6. Chap 6: Looking Under The Stars

_**Okay you are all mad at me now, but I'm starting high school soon so i'm a nervous wreck. But I will update whenever I can, and when I don't have any homework. But now on with the story!**_

Percy's POV

Annabeth and Percy were walking into school when both Travis and Conner Stoll walked up to them.

"Hey Percy" Conner side.

"Annabeth." Travis finished.

"Hey guys, what do you want?" Percy said to them.

"Oh no need to" Travis said.

"Be harsh, we just" Conner said.

"Wanted to invite" Travis said.

"You guys to" Conner said.

"A party." They both finished.

"Who's party?" Annabeth asked the two boys standing in front of them. They started to make there way down the hall again, to their lockers.

"Will's party."

"When is it?" Percy asked as we stopped at his locker.

"After school" Conner said.

"This Friday." Travis finished.

"Count us in." Percy said.

"Great see" Travis said.

'You then!" Conner finished.

"Okay they are gone now so lets go to your locker." Percy said as he shut his locker.

Friday: The Party

Annabeth's POV

Percy was waiting outside of Annabeth's house to take her to the party.

Percy had been sitting there for 5 minutes now still no side of Annabeth, the door of her house opened and Out stepped Annabeth.

She was wearing a strapless red w/ white stripes shirt with a blazer over it and grey skinny jeans and sparkly Guess hightops. Percy was awestruck by the Annabeth looked, she just looked gorgeous.

"Hey Percy ready to party?" She greeted as she got into his car, that was now fixed and drivable.

"Yeah, your look amazing by the way." He said before they kissed.

"Thanks you don't look bad yourself." She said after he started the car.

"Thanks, are you ready to get death stares like no tomorrow?"

"Why would that happen?" Annabeth asked confused.

"Because you will be the best dressed." Percy said as they made their way to Will's place.

"I guess I am." Annabeth said as they pulled into the driveway of a huge house. Percy got out and stared at the house in awe.

"Percy you act like you never been here before?"

"Well I haven't."  
"Well then I will have to show you around." Annabeth said, she grabbed Percy's hand and dragged Percy to the door.

"Percy, Annabeth! You made it!" Travis said to us as soon as we walked through the doors.

"We said we would, didn't we." Annabeth said.

"You did, enjoy the party!" Travis screamed after them.

"Lets be happy Conner wasn't there." Percy said as Annabeth pulled him into a huge room, which Percy assumed was the kitchen.

'Wow, this is a big kitchen." Percy said as he just stood there looking around, while Annabeth was getting cups and pouring something in them.

"Well when you actually spend your money, this is what you can get." Annabeth said as she finished pouring the drinks, and walked over to Percy.

"Are you telling me to be a rich stuck up boy?" Percy ask with a smirk as he and Annabeth walked out of the kitchen.

"Maybe I am, I also think you would look incredibly cute in a Letterman jacket." Annabeth said as they walked into a huge room filled with people dancing and talking. She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the mass heard of people, they arrived to the back of the room only to find Thalia and Nico making out and Piper and Jason dancing.

"Hey Pipes!" Percy said to pulled Piper and Jason back to the world of reality.

"Hey Perce, Annie." Piper said as she turned around to face them.

"Thalia." Annabeth said to get her friends attention.

"Thalia!" She said again, only to receive nothing.

"Thalia!" She tried again, Thalia turned around and fixed her hair.

"Oh hey guys, having fun?" She said blushing.

"Yeah we are, and apparently so are you." Percy said with a smirk as he wrapped an arm around Annabeth, while still holding his drink.

"Oh shut up." Thalia said returning back to her normal ways.

"And she's back again." Annabeth said taking a sip of her drink.

"Well i'm going to go try and find Beck and Selina." Jason said leaving Piper's side.

"I'll go help you." Nico said leaving Thalia's side too."  
"You know what they are going to need help, so i'm just...going-" Percy said not even finishing his sentence and left the girls.

"Huh, boys." They all said at once as they watched the guys leave.

"So, Thalia you and Nico are getting pretty serious aren't you?" Piper asked.

"Maybe, what about you and my brother?"

"Not really, how about you Annabeth? What's going on between you and Percy?" Piper asked.

"Stuff." Annabeth said simply.

"What kind of '_stuff_''? Thalia asked.

"Stuff." She said again and then walked away from the two girls.

They looked at each other and then followed after Annabeth.

"What is going on between you and Percy?" Piper asked in a demanding tone.

"He said he loves me." Annabeth said still walking towards the kitchen."  
"He WHAT!? Hold up can you repeat that?" Thalia asked after she turned Annabeth around.

"How do you do that!?" Annabeth asked getting aggravated.

"I have my ways, but really he said that?" Piper asked her.

"Yeah thats what he said."

"You don't seem happy about it?" Piper asked.

"Oh trust me it's like fireworks and sparks and butterflies on the inside, i'm just hiding it so i don't draw unnecessary attention to myself." Annabeth said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Aww, thats so cute!" Selina said as she came into the kitchen.

"Hey Selina, the guys sent you here didn't they?" Thalia asked as she hopped up on the counter.

"Yeah they did, but if I heard right someone said the 'L' word?"  
"Annabeth did" Piper said.

"Really, what's the deats!"

"Okay after Rachel took me to Percy's we were in his room and we were kissing, he was just like 'Annabeth I think I love you' and I was like 'I think I love you too' and then we kissed and then he said it again only you know the real way to say it. It was amazing, I couldn't stop but have butterflies and stars in my eyes." Annabeth finished with a dreamy look and a really big smile on her face.

"AWWW!" Thalia, Piper and Selina said after she finished.

"That's so cute. Now Thalia I know something is up with you and Nico, spill!" Selina ordered.

"No, what happens between me and Nico STAYS between me and Nico."

"You slept with him didn't you?" Selina questioned.

Thalia went quiet for a second, a second too long my I add.

"Was he good?" Selina asked the blushing Thalia.

"He was awesome." Thalia said forgetting about being embarrassed because it was too late anyway.

"Okay tmi Thals, Tmi! Annabeth said covering her ears, Piper was doing the same thing. they just stood there like that as Thalia and Selina just kept talking. Annabeth got tired of standing there so she dragged Piper away from the kitchen to go find the guys.

"Do you see them anywhere?" Annabeth asked Piper.

"No- wait there they are!" Piper said pointing to a group of boys, they walked over to the group.

"Hey Wise girl." Percy said as she walked over to him.

"Hey." She said before he gave her a kiss.

":Aww." Piper said to the cute couple after they pulled apart.

"Are you done with your cup?" Annabeth asked Percy.

"Yeah." He answered confused.

"Can I have it?" She asked him, he gave her the cup and she turned to Piper and through it at her. It hit her right in the head, Piper looked at Annabeth and Annabeth just stuck her tongue out at her.

"Why did you throw the cup at Piper?" Percy asked as he chuckled.

"She knows why I did." Annabeth said simply.

Percy just shrugged it off and went back to talking to Nico, Thalia walked over to them and next to Nico.

"So Thalia, hows life treating you?" Piper asked with a smirk, I couldn't help but smirk along with her at what she was doing.

"Well." Thalia said, Nico looked like he was whispering to her but he really was nibbling her ear. Thalia was trying to hold in her laugh as he kept doing that. She pushed him away playfully, he grabbed her hand and pulled her away somewhere away from them.

"Wise girl, would you care to dance?" Percy asked stepping in front of her and putting his hands on her hips.

"Does my choice really matter?" Annabeth asked putting her hands around Percy's neck.

"Not really, no." Percy said with a smirk, he pulled them outside and into Will's massive garden. The music was barely hearable but still enough so they heard it, they swayed back and forth around in circles. Annabeth couldn't stop laughing at Percy's antics, he picked her up and put her on his shoes and spinned in circles as Annabeth rested her head on his chest as he spinned them around.

Percy broke the silence, "I never really pictured you as the partying type." he said with a smirk.

"Well you were gone for awhile, you have no idea what I could be now." Annabeth said with a smirk of her own.

"Oh so now you're a party animal?" Percy asked with mock sarcasm.

"You never know." Annabeth said getting off of Percy's shoes, she walked away farther in the garden. Percy followed her deeper into the garden, he found Annabeth standing looking up at the sky. Percy looked up too to his amazement he found stars, bright shiny little stars. He just stood there in shock, seeing that it was New York; where they don't have stars, really surprised him. Annabeth got of shock before he did and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and kept him in a hug.

"Beautiful." Percy said to no one in general.

"They are aren't they." Annabeth said looking up at the stars, Percy looked away when she looked up.

"I was talking about you." He said finally wrapping his arms around Annabeth, she looked down at him.

"I love you." Annabeth said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too." Percy said, drawing in for a kiss. Their lips were just about to touch when Nico and Jason jumped out from one of the taller bushes, basically scaring the shit out of her and Percy.

"Ah ha, we knew that something weird was going on between you two!" Jason said pointing his finger at the two of them.

"We just didn't know what." Nico said, looking like he didn't really care what was going on. "Can I go, Thalia is waiting for me?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah whatever leave." Jason said pulling his finger back and crossing his arms at the couple. Nico said his goodbyes and left down the path behind Percy and Annabeth, they watched his receding figure untill they didn't see it anymore. Annabeth turned back to Jason who was looking smug and satisfied.

"What?" Annabeth asked, as she unwrapped her arms from Percy's neck and slid her hands down to his arms.

Percy move his attention to Jason and Annabeth.

"Nothing, nothing." Jason said walking past them, with a smirk still plastered to his face.

When he finally left Percy picked Annabeth up and put her over his shoulder and walked down the path back to the door. Annabeth couldn't help but laugh at Percy.

"Percy! Put me down!" Annabeth said laughing and hitting his back playfully. He stopped put her down and put her face in between his hands and pulled her into a long, dizzying kiss.

"Did that answer your question?" Percy asked with a smirk.

"Not at all, but I enjoyed your answer." Annabeth said with a smile.

"Lets go back to my place."

"Percy I haven't been home in like two weeks, I think my family misses me." Annabeth said smirking at Percy as he dragged her through the crowd of people.

"But my mom love you, I love you, everyone loves each other. Plus wouldn't they have called and told you to come home, if they did miss you?" He asked, I thought for a second and then answered his question.

"I guess they would have. Okay I'll stay over again. Only if you don't hog all the hot water." Annabeth said walking to the passenger side of Percy's car and getting in.

"Deal!" Percy said starting the engine , they got to his apartment in ten minutes. Percy parked his car and pushed Annabeth to the elevator and then pulled her out of it when it hit his floor and to his door. He unlocked it and then let go of her hand and ran for the bathroom.

Annabeth just chuckled to herself at his childish ways, she walked over to the kitchen and got a water and a plate, then she opened the fridge and found what she was looking for; blue cookies. She got those out and put 5 on her plate and then put them back and went up stairs, she sat on his bed and took off her shoes and blazer. Just as she finished doing that Percy walked in with a cup of milk, Annabeth knew what he wanted and she was prepared not to give it to him. She stuck her plate of cookies away from Percy's reach and growled to defend her snack.

"Please!" He pleaded, with puppy dog eyes.

"No!" She said taking a bite out of her cookie.

"I'll give you some milk if you give me a cookie?" He pleaded some more with the same eyes, he walked closer to her and she had to lean back as he got in her face.

"Please." he asked again with the same eyes, he searched hers looking for a sign of hope.

"Nope." Annabeth said with a mouth full of cookies, accidently spitting in Percy's face. He pulled back and wiped his face.

"You spit in my face." He said looking a bit shocked, Annabeth couldn't hold it in anymore she burst out laughing.

Percy took that as the time to get his cookies, he jumped on the bed and took the plate from her. She stopped laughing and just watched Percy eat her cookies. Her smile slowly faded and it turned into an evil grin, Percy's smile disappeared and turned into a scared expression. Annabeth jumped on Percy back and pinned his arm down.

"If you don't give me my cookies back i'll break your arm." She said completely serious.

"I don't believe you."

She pulled it back a little farther and Percy winced, he gave her the plate of cookies and she let go of his arm. She just layed on Percy's and ate her cookies, she grabbed Percy's cup of milk and drank it in one sip.

"Thanks for the milk Seaweed brain." She said getting off of him.

"You drank my milk? You drank my milk! How dare you, he had a family you know, a happy, loving family! You just drank him, did you even think of that Annabeth?!"

"Percy I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know he had a family! Can you ever forgive me?" Annabeth had mock sadness in her voice.

"I-I don't know, you killed my milk. I don't know if I will ever forgive you!" He said turning his body away from her.

"I didn't know, please, forgive me!" She said getting up so she was in front of him.

"I will always forgive you." He said before he pulled her into a kiss.

"We have a weird relationship." Annabeth said befor she grabbed a pair of his pants and a shirt and heading into the bathroom, she came out 4 minutes later.

"Yes but, you know you love it." Percy said as he made his way over to his closet and threw his shirt and pants in it.(Percy sleep in his boxers) Annabeth climbed into his bed and got under the covers and percy followed, he pulled Annabeth close to him and let her snuggle into his chest and she fell asleep within minutes.

Next morning(Percy's POV)

Percy woke up early today for some odd reason, mainly because there was no school today. He decided to take a shower to pass time, he grabbed a towel and his clothes and set off to the bathroom. He turned the water on and closed the door; not locking it, and striped out of his boxers. He stepped into the shower and found that it was the perfect temperature, he washed his hair and body. He was stepping out of the shower but didn't see that his bath matt had moved. He stepped out one foot on the matt the other just out of the tub, his wet foot touched tile, he slipped and and fell back towards the tub and hit his head on the wall. He just layed there, unconscious and bleeding.

_**Okay so now you all really hate me, but hey if I leave a cliffy it makes it easier for me to write the next chapter, so tough nut! **_

_**Okay i'm going to ask you guys a question; What do you think is happening to Percy?**_

_**If you answer right i'll give you a shout out! **_

_**Speaking of shout outs... I would like to give one to 'annabethandpercy4ever' and 'zackman54'. **_

_**AnnabethandPercy4ever, you are getting a shout out because you review just about every chapter. Zackman54 you are getting one because you are just awesome and you helped me with the multiply ideas I had for this chapter. If you need ideas ask him, he is the go to guy for ideas.**_

_**Anyway... if guys do what they did you will get a shout out, so go review my children! review like the wind!**_

_**PEACE OFF BOOP!(and I now have to start the next chapter, wish me luck)**_


	7. Chap 7: Annabeth's Present is Waiting

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth woke up and found Percy wasn't sleeping next to her, she didn't find it weird because he sometimes gets up early to take a shower. Annabeth looked at the bathroom and saw the light on but didn't hear any water running, she figured Percy left the light on; _again_. She got up and went into the bathroom and saw Percy sprawled in the bathtub. she rushed over to his side, she grabbed his towel and covered up Percy's bottom half and then to check if he was still breathing. She then saw the blood leaking down the side of the tub, she called Sally and she came within 5 minutes. Once she saw percy she rushed out of the room and called 911 and then rushed back into the room. The Ambulance came and took Percy to the hospital, Sally rode with Percy so Annabeth had to drive there behind the Ambulance. Once they got there Annabeth finally called Thalia and told her what happen, she said she would be there soon and then hung up the phone. Annabeth was trying to be optimistic and hoped that Percy just fell and bumped his head and was knocked unconscious, but she knew that was not what happen to Percy. Thalia came with Nico and they both asked what had happen, the doctor walked out with sally and they were talking. Sally didn't look sad so she figured that Percy would be fine; she thought wrong. Sally told them that They wanted percy to stay overnight and that most likely he should wake up sometime tomorrow or sometime tonight, but they could really tell. So they all went back to Percy place and just hung out their till tomorrow came.

"I'm sorry but it doesn't look like Percy will wake up, He seem to have hit his head pretty hard. We can't tell you when he'll wake up, but there still is a pretty good chance he will wake up though. I'm sorry that there's nothing more I can do." The doctor said, he turned and left the two just standing there.

Annabeth was just too shocked to do anything, she sat down and put head in hands and started to cry and think as to what could happen. _'What if he could not remember anyone''. 'He could forget different points in his life', _But the one that worried her the most was _'What if he forgot her, he couldn't forget her. He loved her, but what if he doesn't want to love her anymore, what if he finds someone else to love?'_ All of these questions clouded her mind until she pulled back to reality by Thalia. '_How did she get here_?' Is what Annabeth thought at the moment, until she noticed all of her other friends there with her; Jason, Nico, Travis, Piper, Conner, Katie, Thalia, Selina, Beckford, Leo, Rachel, All of them were there, just to support her and Percy. Annabeth wondered where Sally went, but pushed that aside when Nico and Thalia pulled her out of her chair. They each put a hand on her back and rubbed it, they pulled her into a hug and she started to cry again. Thalia drove her to her house and made her stay the night. Annabeth would hardly ever come out of Thalia's room, and if she did it would just be for food and then she would go back. Months had passed, Percy still hasn't woken up yet, Annabeth tried to go see him but the doctors wouldn't let her. She had to settle with just looking into the window. More months passed, school ended and now it was June and Percy was still not awake yet.

But little did Annabeth know but she had a huge surprise waiting for her.

* * *

**_Okay so this is _****_a short chapter, because it's more of a filler. I know, I know, And i'm sorry but I wasn't going to write all the that happen to Annabeth while Percy was in a coma, cause then it take me a month to finish and I don't think you guys could go that long without Percabeth. So anyway tell me what you think. _**

**_Question of the day; How should Annabeth find out Percy is awake? I'll take anything, if I pick your idea i'll give you a shout out._**

**_PEACE OFF, BOOP!_**


	8. Chap 8: Percy Put Your Clothes On

(Percy's POV)

Percy was currently pacing around his apartment, thinking of what he could say to Annabeth when he would see her. Percy had come home from the Hospital last night, and told his mom that he would tell Annabeth that he was awake himself. His mom just smiled at him and hugged and then went off to bed. Percy had been awake for a week but the doctors want him to get some memories back so they knew for sure he would eventually get all of them back. When he first woke up all he knew was his name and a girls name; Annabeth and what she looked like. He slowly started to gain memories, the first one he got was when he and Annabeth first kissed.

Memory Flashback

"_I really want you to know that I can be a really nice guy. Plus I miss hanging out with you guys, but I miss you the most." I side taking a step forward, using my thumb I lifted her head up so she wasn't look at the ground any more. I leaned in and kissed her, I really don't know why I did it but it felt right at the time. And I am now really shocked because now she kissing me back and she put her arms around my neck and pulled me down closer to her. I put my hands on her hips and pull her closer to me, we were now making out which I still don't understand how it happened. I was still in shock after we pulled apart._

"_Please don't hate me anymore than you do because of this?" I asked her with my hands still on her hips._

"_Maybe you should come inside so we can talk?" She said unwrapping her arms from my neck_

That was the first One he got the next one he got was when Annabeth was eating cookies.

Memory

"_Well I guess we better get down there, before Annabeth eats all cookies."_

_Nico ran out of the door after Percy said that, Percy and Thalia walked down the stairs only to see Nico and Annabeth shoving cookies into the mouth not even hesitating to breath just sucking in cookie after cookie. When Annabeth noticed they were coming she stopped eating and took a really long drink of milk._

"_Eat any faster and you'll suck the in plate to." Percy said with smirk._

"_Oh shut up Kelp head." Annabeth said as she finished her milk._

_Percy stepped up to her and ran his thumb over her lip, and then leaned in so they were only inches apart and whispered "You had a milk mustaches" and then kissed her._

"_Well maybe I like having one." Annabeth said crossing her arms when Percy pulled away._

"_Well to bad." Percy said giving her another kiss._

_Percy's mom walked into the kitchen and turned to get a cookie a only to find they were all gone. She looked up at the teens standing in front of her and stopped when she looked a Nico._

"_Nico did you eat all the cookies?'_

_Nico shook his head and then pointed to Annabeth._

_Percy's mom looked at Annabeth who was looking at her shoes._

"_Annabeth did Nico eat all the cookies?"_

"_Yes." Annabeth said looking up._

"_Nico the cookies were only for you."_

"_But Annabeth ate like half the plate!" Nico wined and pointed at Annabeth._

"_I don't think Annabeth would lie to me, would she Percy?"_

"_Nope can't say she would."_

"_It's okay Nico, I make more later." And with that she left the kitchen._

"_You guys suck, you know that right?" Nico said glaring at all of them._

"_We know." Annabeth said cheerfully._

They next one was when Annabeth spent the night.

Memory

"_Percy?"_

_Percy looked up to see Annabeth stand there with the blankets around her like a blue cape._

"_I'm cold."_

"_Are you using the blankets right?" Percy ask with mock sarcasm._

"_Yes, my feet are cold." Annabeth said as she sat on my legs._

"_Come on." Percy say to her as in it was okay for her to lay down. She layed down so her head is on his chest, her arms were on either side of his body. He put his arms around around her body and twirled her hair in one of his hands._

"_You like my hair?" She asked looking up at him with her chin on his chest using mock sarcasm._

"_Yes, I think you have princess curls." He said as he twirled one around his finger._

"_I like your hair, it never stays the way you want which makes it wild and untamed and fun to run your fingers through." She said running her hand through his hair. She put her hand down and put it in his hand and then her breathing became relaxed and steady and she was out and so was he._

_Percy woke up to see Thalia and Nico staring down at him and Annabeth._

"_Oh look the zombies live." Nico said._

"_Only you'd would know." Percy shot back at him._

"_Ohhh, you just got burned! Nice one Percy." _

"_Why thank you." Percy said sitting up, Annabeth went to turn but she ended up rolling on the floor with all the blankets._

"_Uuuggghhh." Is all we heard from the blonde laying face down on the floor. "Why am I on the floor?" Annabeth said as she turned over to face us._

"_You rolled off Percy." Thalia said putting her hand out for Annabeth to grab, Annabeth put her hand in Thalia's and pull herself up._

"_Why are you two in here? God, my head hurts." Annabeth said as she rubbed her head._

"_We came to wake you two up, and did you know you guys are heavy sleepers?" Nico asked._

"_Yeah like a dumb rock." Thalia said and then started to laugh, Percy caught on and started laughing too along with Nico._

"_Why are you laughing? And did you just call me a dumb rock?" Annabeth asked crossing her arms._

"_No has nothing to do with you, it's from Adventure Time." Percy said as he pulled Annabeth into his lap._

"_It better not be about me, or all of you get world of pain." Even Thalia flinched when she said that._

"_Thalia, you just flinched!" Nico stated before her could speak up._

"_Yeah cause Annabeth's idea of pain is learning." Thalia said and then shivered._

_Then we all shivered, except Annabeth._

"_Now I know all of your weakness." Annabeth said as she motioned to all of us. Thalia and Nico slowly backed away from us to my door, once they were close to it they both run out of it, leaving him behind._

The next one was when Percy attacked Annabeth, well tickled attack her.

Memory

" _Yeah that was the best day of my life."_

"_Really? And why is that?" Annabeth said sitting on Percy's lap._

"_Cause I met you." Percy said before he pecked her lips._

"_I well I thought you were nothing but a big bully. "_

"_That is hurtful."_

"_It's my job to make you feel bad." Annabeth said patting both of his cheeks._

"_Oh okay I get i'm the bully in the relationship." Percy said setting Annabeth down next to him._

"_Percy, that is not what I meant and you know it." _

"_Oh I know it!" Percy said right before he attacked Annabeth and started to tickle her._

" _Percy...stop...can't...breath!" Annabeth said in between laughs._

"_I don't have a reason not to continue." Percy said tickling her sides._

"_I...can't...breath!" Annabeth said still laughing._

"_Still not a good enough reason."_

"_I...will...make...sure...you...never...have...chil dren!" Annabeth said trying to be serious as she was still laughing. _

_Percy stopped for a second, but that was long enough. Annabeth pushed him off of her, he fell to the floor groaning._

'_I swear you do that again, you will never have children!" Annabeth said standing over Percy as he layed on the ground looking up at the blond threatening him. Annabeth walked away from him into the kitchen to get some water._

_Percy just layed on the floor from the pain he received when Annabeth through him, he hit the coffee table with his back. He probably has a bruise if not it would be sore for a few days. Percy stood up and just stared at Annabeth who was leaning against the counter watching Percy._

"_May I help you?" Annabeth asked with anger in her voice._

"_No, I think you've done enough." Percy said as he walked into the kitchen, he grabbed a towel and some ice and put it on his back._

"_You okay?"_

"_Yeah just peachy, I really enjoy hitting my back on my coffee table it feels great." Percy said with a smirk._

"_Sorry, but in my defence I told you to stop." Annabeth said raising her hands up in surrender._

"_I know you well enough that you would do something like that, in my defence I should have seen it coming."_

"_Yeah Seaweed brain you should have seen it coming." Annabeth with smile._

The next one was when Percy told Annabeth he loved her

Memory

"_Okay see you tomorrow Perce." Rachel said as she walked out the door. Percy closed the door and walked back to Annabeth, He pick her up bridal style and carried her up stair._

"_Peary?" Annabeth asked a bit groggy._

"_Yeah, it's me Wise girl." Percy said as he walked into his room._

"_I thought I was with Rachel?" She asked as she set her down on his bed._

"_You were and now you are here with me."_

"_Good cause Rachel freaked me out with all that shit." Annabeth said as she sat up and patted the spot next to her, Percy sat next to her and she rest her head on his his shoulder and a hand on her chest. Percy wrapped his arm around her a pulled her closer to him._

"_I would never cheat on you, I need you to know that." Percy said as he played with a strand of her hair._

"_I trust you Percy." Annabeth said looking up at him, he leaned in for a kiss but Annabeth stopped him._

"_I don't think you should do that." Annabeth said to him._

_Right, puked i forgot." He instead kissed her nose._

"_I'm not sick so I should go back home."_

"_No, you are. It's called: been too long away from Percy syndrome."_

"_You know I think you're right, I think I need to stay the night." Annabeth said with a smile._

"_It's very common it should go away when you spend the night." Percy said with a smile._

"_I'm going to go wash my mouth out so I can get ready for my treatment." Annabeth said with a smile as she scooted off the bed and made her way to his bathroom._

_She came out and made her way over to Percy._

"_Okay ready for my treatment." She said as he wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_Good cause the doctor is in." Percy said before her kissed her, her arms made their way to neck and her hands to his hair. Percy scooted up against the headboard, Annabeth was now straddling him as they were making out._

_When they finally pulled away from each other they were both panting, Annabeth leaned forward and rested her forehead on Percy's._

_Annabeth, I think I love you."_

_Annabeth went silent for a second and then she finally smiled._

"_I think I love you too Percy." They kissed again only it was full of love and passion._

"_I love you, Annabeth Chase." Percy said with a smile._

"_I love you too, Percy Jackson." They kissed again and then rested their together._

The last one he got was when he and Annabeth were at a party, thats what he guessed where they were. And they had a weird fight over cookies, and milk.

Memory

"_Percy! Put me down!" Annabeth said laughing and hitting his back playfully. He stopped put her down and put her face in between his hands and pulled her into a long, dizzying kiss. _

"_Did that answer your question?" Percy asked with a smirk._

"_Not at all, but I enjoyed your answer." Annabeth said with a smile._

"_Lets go back to my place."_

"_Percy I haven't been home in like two weeks, I think my family misses me." Annabeth said smirking at Percy as he dragged her through the crowd of people._

"_But my mom love you, I love you, everyone loves each other. Plus wouldn't they have called and told you to come home, if they did miss you?" He asked, I thought for a second and then answered his question._

"_I guess they would have. Okay I'll stay over again. Only if you don't hog all the hot water." Annabeth said walking to the passenger side of Percy's car and getting in._

"_Deal!" Percy said starting the engine , they got to his apartment in ten minutes. Percy parked his car and pushed Annabeth to the elevator and then pulled her out of it when it hit his floor and to his door. He unlocked it and then let go of her hand and ran for the bathroom._

_Annabeth just chuckled to herself at his childish ways, she walked over to the kitchen and got a water and a plate, then she opened the fridge and found what she was looking for; blue cookies. She got those out and put 5 on her plate and then put them back and went up stairs, she sat on his bed and took off her shoes and blazer. Just as she finished doing that Percy walked in with a cup of milk, Annabeth knew what he wanted and she was prepared not to give it to him. She stuck her plate of cookies away from Percy's reach and growled to defend her snack._

"_Please!" He pleaded, with puppy dog eyes._

"_No!" She said taking a bite out of her cookie._

"_I'll give you some milk if you give me a cookie?" He pleaded some more with the same eyes, he walked closer to her and she had to lean back as he got in her face._

"_Please." he asked again with the same eyes, he searched hers looking for a sign of hope._

"_Nope." Annabeth said with a mouth full of cookies, accidently spitting in Percy's face. He pulled back and wiped his face._

"_You spit in my face." He said looking a bit shocked, Annabeth couldn't hold it in anymore she burst out laughing._

_Percy took that as the time to get his cookies, he jumped on the bed and took the plate from her. She stopped laughing and just watched Percy eat her cookies. Her smile slowly faded and it turned into an evil grin, Percy's smile disappeared and turned into a scared expression. Annabeth jumped on Percy back and pinned his arm down._

"_If you don't give me my cookies back i'll break your arm." She said completely serious._

"_I don't believe you."_

_She pulled it back a little farther and Percy winced, he gave her the plate of cookies and she let go of his arm. She just layed on Percy's and ate her cookies, she grabbed Percy's cup of milk and drank it in one sip. _

"_Thanks for the milk Seaweed brain." She said getting off of him._

"_You drank my milk? You drank my milk! How dare you, he had a family you know, a happy, loving family! You just drank him, did you even think of that Annabeth?!"_

"_Percy I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know he had a family! Can you ever forgive me?" Annabeth had mock sadness in her voice._

"_I-I don't know, you killed my milk. I don't know if I will ever forgive you!" He said turning his body away from her._

"_I didn't know, please, forgive me!" She said getting up so she was in front of him._

"_I will always forgive you." He said before he pulled her into a kiss._

"_We have a weird relationship." Annabeth said befor she grabbed a pair of his pants and a shirt and heading into the bathroom, she came out 4 minutes later. _

"_Yes but, you know you love it." Percy said as he made his way over to his closet and threw his shirt and pants in it.(Percy sleep in his boxers) Annabeth climbed into his bed and got under the covers and Percy followed, he pulled Annabeth close to him and let her snuggle into his chest and she fell asleep within minutes._

After percy had got all of those memories the doctor released him and his mom came and picked him up. And now he had slept in his own bed and had breakfast and was now thinking of how he could tell Annabeth he was awake without scaring the shit out of her.

He walked over to his moms room and asked her to do a favor for him.

"Hey mom can you call Annabeth and tell her to come over, just don't tell her i'm up."

"Okay, Percy, but are you going to tell her?"

"Yes mom, why else would I want her to come over here." I said in a sarcastic voice before heading upstairs to take shower.

Annabeth's POV

I was sitting in Thalia's room, just sitting on her bed watching Tv. Then my phone started ringing, I answered it and it was Percy's mom.

"_Hey Annabeth, how are you doing?"_

"I've been better, why are you calling?"

"_I was wondering if you wanted to come over?"_

"Sure, I need to get out of Thalia's place anyway. I'll be there in about 20 minutes."

"_Okay great, see you then."_

"Bye."

"_Bye."_

I hung up and crawled out of Thalia's bed and walked over to her bathroom. I turned the shower on and got in. I got of the shower about 15 minutes later, i got dressed and grabbed my coat and put my shoes on and walked out Thalia's room. I made my way downstairs and into the living room where Thalia and Nico were sitting watching a movie.

"I'm going out, i'll be back soon." I said to them grabbing Thalia's keys.

"Okay-wait what?" Thalia asked me.

"I'm going over to Percy's, and you keep telling me to get out of the house."

"that's great Annabeth, when you leave there don't come back. Go shopping or something, you need to go places. You can't stay in my room all day." Thalia said giving me a small smile.

"I'll try, but don't push it Thal's." I said opening the door and walking out of her apartment. I walked down the stairs and out the door to the Garage, Thalia had a black Ferrari which was awesome. Oh yeah like all of us are rich in some way, Thalia's dad owns a news station so yeah. I got into Thailas car and started it up and back out of her spot and made my way over to Percy's place. After I parked Thalia's car I made my way to Percy's apartment, I used the key Sally got me and opened the door. I walked in and took my coat off and set my stuff down, it was quite, the only noise I heard was sound of water running. It was coming from upstairs, I figured that Sally was taking a shower. I made way to the stairs and walked up them, then the water stopped. I was up the stairs now and I noticed a light on in Percy's room, I figured Sally was in there recently and forgot to turn it out. I walked in to Percy's room and almost died, there he was just standing there, like nothing fucking happen.

"P-p-percy?" I questioned, I wasn't even sure if this was real.

He turned around, almost dropping whatever it was he was holding, I didn't see what it was because my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I passed out.

When I woke up I found myself laying on Percy's bed. _'How did I get here?'_ I questioned, I sat up and found Percy sitting at the end of the bed, mumbling things.

"Percy?"

He looked over at me and took his head out of his hands and gave me the same goofy smile he always gives me.

"Hey Annabeth."

I crawled over to him and gave him the biggest hug I could give him, and he returned it.

"Why didn't you tell me you were up?" I asked him, I was still hugging him and now I was starting cry.

"I was going to tell you now, I had my mom call you. I just got home last night, I didn't want to wake you." He said stroking my hair. I pulled away from him and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"I love you." I said with a smile and tears rolling down my face.

"I love you too." Percy said, I was now sitting on his lap with his hands on my hips. I put my hands on both sides of his face and pulled him into a long deep passionate kiss.

_**I know there isn't really any new Percabeth, but hey give me a break. I just started High school, so lay off my back. Any who, whatcha guys think? Do you want the next chapter to be more Percabeth or do you want some other person POV? (vote at my page) Okay so I probably won't be able to post until next week, so check your fudging emails and review like the wind. You know if the wind could review.**_

_**Question of the day: Did you guys like The Sea Of Monsters movie?**_

_**I didn't like the movie, but I loved it at the same time. I mean how fudged up are you beaches that you can't make a movie right! They made the first movie better! Right rambling, any who tell me what you think about the movie.**_

_**PEACE OFF BOOP!**_


	9. AN REVIEW NOW!

_**Okay so hey guys, I know you want another chapter and it's coming but I need some Ideas on how to finish it up. What do you want to see happen in the next chapter, romance, drama, humor, pain(on Nico). TELL ME! You know when there isnt a new chapter in a while that mean YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS! WHAT? DO YOU THINK I AM? I CAN ONLY WRITE WHEN YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE. I NOT ASKING TO TO STEAL THINGS, OR MURDER PEOPLE, TAKE 5 MINS OF YOUR TIME TO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE!**_

_**Just tell me what you want to see happen.**_

_**The more ideas I get the faster I can Update.**_

_**PEACE OFF BOOP!**_


End file.
